Perguntas e Pesca
by Toko Ferrera
Summary: Sokka tem de responder a uma pergunta meia estranha de Aang e ensinar Zuko a pescar, será que vai conseguir ou vai traumatizar o Avatar e o Fire Lord?
1. Pergunta

Avatar e as suas persongens não pertencem-me mas a Michael e Bryan.

Já tinham passado dois dias que saíram da escola, agora estavam a voar á procura de uma província da Fire Nation. Katara e Toph estavam a descansar enquanto Aang olhava para as aves. Uma pergunta surgiu na cabeça do pequeno monge que olhou para Sokka que tentava ler uns pergaminhos. Aang aproximou, devagar, de Sokka e sem cerimonias perguntou:

--- Como faz bebés?

Sokka foi apanhado de surpresa e abriu a boca, se o queixo não estivesse segurado ao crânio, provavelmente cairia no chão. Toph e Katara ficaram surpreendidas, mas depois sorriram, achando piada á situação:

--- Porque raios perguntas a mim? – Perguntou Sokka. – Porque não perguntas a Katara e a Toph, elas é sabem melhor.

As duas Benders olharam furiosas para Sokka, Aang apenas levantou os ombros:

--- Porque pareces o mais… não sei, tu é que tiveste mais namoradas. É que… lembras do casal Than e Yang e da filha Esperança? Nós ajudamos no nascimento de Esperança e tive curiosidade. Como é que a bebé foi parar á barriga de Yang?

Sokka olhou para Katara que lançou um olhar que dizia "desenrasca sozinho":

--- Ok, Aang, já és um homem e deves saber tudo.

Aang sorriu e sentou e fez uma vénia:

--- Sim, Sifu Sokka.

Sokka encheu de orgulho e pensou como seria fácil:

--- É assim: quando um homem conhece uma mulher, se eles gostarem, ficam amigos, percebeste? É como um galo e uma galinha, o galo não escolhe uma galinha qualquer, primeiro, ele tem de conhecer a galinha. Então, depois de conhecerem, o homem e a mulher saem juntos, divertem em festas e em passeios e depois fazem uma coisa: beijam. Só depois do beijo, eles percebem o quanto estão apaixonados. Sabes o que é estar apaixonado?

Aang olhou para Katara e corou, Sokka, por seu lado, lembrou de Yue:

--- Bem… e depois se eles quiserem, eles podem fazer aquilo que dá bebés.

--- SOKKA! – Gritou Katara. – Depois do casamento.

--- Vá lá, Katara, isto depois do casamento já passou á história…

--- Depois do casamento

--- Mas…

--- Depois do casamento.

--- Fine! Depois de casarem, eles fazem.

Aang olhou, interrogativo para Sokka:

--- E como é isto?

--- É aquilo.

--- O quê?

--- É dança… – Disse Sokka.

--- Dança…

Aang ficou quieto como estivesse a meditar e a pensar e depois uma luz percorreu o cérebro:

--- Já percebi.

Sokka bateu palmas, enquanto Katara olhou com desaprovação para o irmão:

--- Eles dançam…

--- Exactamente.

--- Uma dança.

--- Bravo. – Exclamou Sokka.

--- Já sei, eu e a Katara já dançamos.

--- O QUÊ?

Katara e Toph tossiram e Sokka parecia que ia explodir de tão vermelho estava:

--- Eu e Katara dançamos.

Sokka olhou, horrorizado para Katara que estava tão surpreendida quanto Sokka:

--- TU FIZESTE O QUÊ Á MINHA IRMÃ?!!??? ESTÁS MORTO, OUVISTE, AGNI KAI AGORA.

--- E depois? Não fizemos uma festa de dança há dois dias na escola, lembras? Eu dancei com a Katara e a Onji.

Sokka acalmou e olhou confuso para Aang:

--- Quando falas em dança, estás a falar de música.

Aang assentiu:

--- De valsa, de Tai Chi.

--- Sim e não é isso?

Katara e Top desataram ás gargalhadas e Sokka parecia que ia chorar. Aang lembrou de outra coisa:

--- Acham que a Onji vai engravidar?

Katara pôs a mão no ombro de Aang:

--- Não preocupes, eu e a Onji não vamos engravidar, vem cá, eu explico melhor do que o desmiolado do meu irmão.

--- Yeah, Rapaz do bumerangue, não tens jeito para ser professor. – Troçou Toph.

Sokka não teve forças para responder ás provações de Toph, mas rezou a todos os espíritos que quando tivesse um filho, que dessem uma rapariga.


	2. Pesca

Era um típico dia na Fire Nation, sol e muito calor, mas era um feriado especial em honra dos Espíritos dos Rios. Os habitantes, nestes dias, gostavam de ir aos rios fazer piqueniques. Mas não eram só os habitantes que aproveitavam a folga, o próprio Fire Lord também aproveitou o dia para fugir da rotina de governar um país. O cortejo real parara numa casa perto do Rio Lang, mas o Fire Lord Zuko e o Embaixador Sokka foram ao rio. Portanto nem todo o cortejo real ficou parado, já que os guardas não podiam deixar o Fire Lord sozinho:

--- Belo dia para pescar, vê e aprende com um verdadeiro pescador. – Disse Sokka, enquanto exibia a cana de pesca.

Zuko apenas fez um esgar e sorriu um sorriso (falso), embora na realidade estava a planear assassinar o idiota que inventara a diplomacia. Assim não era obrigado a ser simpático para o representante das Water Tribes:

--- Pois, "a pesca é uma arte única e valiosa das culturas," bla, bla, bla...

Sokka franziu a sobrancelha e olhou furioso para Zuko:

--- Hei! Ouve lá, isto é mesmo importante para mim, estou a ensinar-te, porque a minha amiga está casada contigo e quer que sejamos amigos.

Zuko apenas mordeu o lábio e não respondeu, Sokka lançou o fio e sentou numa cadeira, Zuko fez a mesma coisa. Passado um minuto, Zuko mexeu o braço. Passados dois minutos, Zuko olhou para os guardas. Depois de 15 minutos, Zuko perdeu a paciência e perguntou, brusco:

--- Então?

Sokka, que estava sentado com os olhos fechados, apenas respondeu:

--- Shiuuuu, vais assustar os peixes. Uma coisa que tens de aprender, é que pescar necessita de paciência e harmonia com os peixes deliciosos.

Zuko apenas rosnou, os guardas riram baixinho, todos sabiam que a paciência não era o forte do Fire Lord. Depois de 20 minutos, Zuko já tinha desistido, mas Sokka continuava a segurar a cana. De repente, a cana mexeu e no rio, um peixe de 10 metros saltou:

--- Por Yue. É o maior peixe que já vi.

Sokka levantou e tentou puxar o peixe para terra:

--- Sokka. – Chamou Zuko.

--- Cala-te, Zuko, não vês que estou concentrado.

Em vez do peixe ir para a terra, foi Sokka que foi parar ao rio. As damas da corte riram alto quando Sokka emergiu:

--- Grrr, este peixe é duro. Guardas, a lança.

--- Sokka…

--- Shiuuuuu, Zuko.

Sokka recebeu a lança e nadou até ao peixe, quando estava perto dele, andou devagar, mas infelizmente o pé esmagou uma enguia eléctrica. Não demorou para a pobre enguia ficasse vingativa e desse um choque a Sokka. Depois de vários minutos, a enguia foi embora deixando um Sokka com os cabelos em pé e as roupas queimadas. Sokka saiu furioso da água. Pouco tempo depois, Sokka regressou vestido de peixe:

--- Que diabos…

--- Gostas, Zuko? Disfarcei de fêmea e vou tentar atrair o peixe.

Os guardas desataram a rir quando Sokka entrou no rio e começou a dançar e a cantar numa voz aguda:

--- _Meu queridinho peixinho/Tenho saudades tuas/Vem depressa/Que estou a ansioso, quero dizer, ansiosa._

Zuko apenas enterrou a cara nas mãos, o que Zuko não sabia, é um tubarão estava a nadar no rio e viu Sokka e foi amor á primeira vista. "Caramba, que mulher!"pensou o tubarão, nadando até Sokka com o coração apaixonado. Sokka, quando viu o tubarão, não se apaixonou, mas gritou, não de amor, mas de medo e começou a correr ás voltas com o tubarão apaixonado atrás dele. Finalmente, Sokka alcançou a costa e esbarrou com Zuko e os dois foram embater a uma árvore:

--- Ui!

--- Ai!

Sokka levantou a cabeça, ainda tonto, mas uma ideia genial passou pela a mente:

--- Zuko, tenho uma ideia.

--- Sokka.

--- Sim.

--- SAI DE CIMA DE MIM!

Depois de muitas horas, Sokka conseguiu levar avante a sua ideia "genial", o cortejo real olhou com curiosidade para a máquina:

--- Sokka, o que é isto? – Perguntou Zuko.

--- Isto?! Isto é uma máquina assassina de pescar peixes. O isco foi posto naquela coisa redonda, o peixe é apanhado pela a rede e depois movida pela a água, vai levar o peixe por aqueles tubos, quando chegar a nós, já estará pronto para levar para casa e comer com batatas e arroz de camarão. Ah, ah, ah, ah, ih, ih, uh, uh, ih, ih,ih, IH, IH.

Sokka começou a rir baixinho e depois levantou os braços com um olhar maníaco e uma gargalhada estilo vilão de Saint Seiya. Zuko chamou um guarda que aproximou:

--- Guarda Lee, por favor chame um médico, acho que ele sofre de esquizofrenia grave.

O guarda assentiu, Zuko ficou a observar o peixe a morder o isco e ser apanhado pela a máquina. Depois de muitos guinchos e barulhos feitos pela a máquina, o peixe apareceu aos pés de Sokka que riu maniacamente. Zuko aproximou devagar do Guerreiro e respirando fundo, deu a noticia que estava com receio de dizer:

--- Sokka, meus parabéns. É uma pena que não podemos comer o peixe.

--- Porquê?

O cortejo afastou de Sokka:

--- Porque, Sokka, são venenosos.

O rio Lang era longo, ocupava quase toda a ilha Ember, mesmo assim, não impediu que as cidades ao redor do rio, ouvissem um grito torturado e longo como de espírito do mal a erguer-se. Um menino, numas das cidades, perguntou ao pai, assustado:

--- Papá, o que é isto?

--- Não sei, meu filho, vai para dentro de casa.


End file.
